Violet November: Book 1
by pgttr
Summary: "If my life had a face i'd punch it. I'd deck it in its lifey nose" S.J has enough problems in her life. From being the airess to the most powerful throne in her world, to the fact that she's so powerful, she has to be locked up for a week on her 18th birthday, And also, men from every diffrent majical group either want to have her, or kill her. Full summary inside R&R CC's
1. Prolouge

"If my life had a face i'd punch it. I'd deck it in its lifey nose" S.J has enough problems in her life. From being the airess to the most powerful throne in her world, to the fact that she's so powerful, she has to be locked up for a week on her 18th birthday, And also, men from every diffrent majical species either want to have her, or kill her. So what does she do? She gets the hell out of there. What kind of problems does she have to face when she gets to her final destination of San Fransisco? And who is this New Vampire vying for her attention? Hopefully this ends kinda well.

* * *

The fire was intense. The flames licked at anything they could grasp in their fiery grip. Most of the castle had been evacuated, except for the few in the last room on the highest floor. Those in that room were faced with another situation. The cause of the flames that now took over the palace.

" Sire, we must get you out NOW!" a very tall blonde man said to gentleman by the bed, who was consoling his immensely tired, and very pregnant wife.

"NO, I will not leave my wife, or our child. I am staying, WE are staying, until this is over." the man looked at his wife. Even with sweat dripping off her ebony skin from the amount of pushing she had to endure, she still looked gorgeous.

" Kitchi, my dear, you must leave! This little monkey is powerful, just look what she's doing."

" If she's doing this and shes only an infant, just think of what she will be able to do when shes older, more trained!" He looked at her belly in awe.

" That may be true, but at the moment, its getting too dangerous for you to stay here. Samuel, get him out of here." she looked at the man, eyes pleading for him to comply.

" Lets go sire," he took the man by his forearms and gently lifts him off the ground. The man thrashes, but miraculously he still stayed in the blondes arms.

All at once things began to take shape. One of the ladies maids began telling the woman to push just one last time, and the screams that she shed were unbearable. As the gentleman was carried out of the room, the screams took shape to complete silence. He looked back to see his beautiful wife attempting to hold his remarkable daughter. The silence rang in their ears. Until the woman started to scream again. The baby was snatched from her arms and thrust into an awaiting ladies maid's hands. She scurried after the blonde man and the gentleman, ushering them to get out of the room, and the castle for that matter.

As they battled their way through the flames, the baby remained silent and sleeping. Like she was perfectly content with the scene going on around her. As the group made it out to the front lawn, the blonde man set the gentleman down on his feet, who proceeded to try and run back into the burning building. He was held back and he turned around to fall on his knees. He looked up, and back at the still sleeping baby. She was the most beautiful little thing he ever saw, including her very own mother. And as he stared into her brilliant face, she took hold of his mind, and his eyes, so it wasn't a surprise that he didn't hear the explosion that took place in the very room his wife was in.


	2. Chapter one: Scott Pilgrim

**Okay so this is a take two on the whole IWYA fiasco. I started reading some really good Fanfics and I figured out how to beef up my writing so thats good. Since this is the first chapter, I really want to get your feedback on this, I mean you can tell if a story is good or not by the first chapter so I hope this makes the grade. As you can see I am under a New pen name, PGTTR, and yes it stands for something, but its an inside joke so I don't know if you would get it so much. Alright Im rambling so i'll just let Bob and Henry take it from here. **

**A WORD FROM OUR SPONSERS**

**Bob the giraffeicorn: Wait iz spoonsor?**

**Henry the Narhwall: Yes, we disscused this at the staff meeting **

**Bob: Watz spoonsor?**

**Henry: We tell the people that Pgttr does not own the Twilight saga in any way shape or form**

**Bob:...are u my mommmie?**

**Henry: *face palm* People out there, just continue with the story **

**Bob: LUV ME MOMMMIE! **

* * *

Scott Pilgrim said it first. If my life had a face, I'd punch it. I'd deck it in its stupid lifey nose. I'm not saying its completely horrible, my dad doesn't beat me, he does smother me to death however. My mom isn't a junkie, but she's dead so...Yeah. I'm not living on the streets, far from it actually. And I hang around with some really cool individuals, most of the time. So actually, other than the dead mom thing, you can count most of my problems as first world, or technically second, but lets discuss that later.

At the moment, I'm sitting here listening to my boring stupid mandarin tutor. It sucks that I already know the language, I think my father only keeps him around because he keeps me occupied, and out of the trouble that I seem to always find myself.

This man had a body that looked like a slim jim, with an oversized head, and hair that apparently thought it was tired of staying on the top of his head and seemingly migrated to the sides of it, leaving the top bald as an eagle. He had beady black eyes, with these oversized wire glasses. He always seemed to wear the same thing every time I see him, a tweed suit with his white cotton shirt untucked and pants that are a tad too short, to show of his white mid-calf socks, and way out of date penny loafers. Basically, a complete and utter train wreck of a man.

He was going on and on about common grammatical errors made while speaking, but I couldn't give one iota of a shit. To drown out his voice, I started playing with my pen. Tapping it against the table, twirling it between my hands, and finally levitating it higher and higher till it was about to hit our very high ceilings. He realized what I was doing and gave an exasperated," Princess! Would you please pay attention!"

Now, at the moment you're probably freaking the hell out. I know, normal people don't lift pens with their minds, morph into random things, speak to animals, listen to plants talk, or have every type of Psychokinesis, and then some. Actually, most of my kind can't do all of what I can.

I think its later, don't you agree?

* * *

Humans live in a very small bubble. They're very...primitive. We can't startle them or they'll do something stupid, like declare war. They don't like change, and even if its proven, it won't be believed by some. They are very, very stubborn creatures. They are also ignorant. If it's different, or if it frightens them, the will swear on everything they own, even the god they worship, that it's evil, and abominable, and it's a complete shame that it's in their world. Humans are scared of what they don't understand, and since they're scared, they won't try to.

That brings me to my kind. We are the different. We are the reason Humans are always so scared. It's no secret that some people are born with...special abilities. And its also not a secret, to us that is, that there are different realms, parallel to the human Universe. And in this realm is our, or should I say my, kingdom. My people used to live in the human realm. We worked hand in hand with humans, helping to evolve them from the simple minded creatures that they were to more complex lifeforms.

They were grateful at first, building us shrines and calling us Gods, which we weren't. As time progressed, we insisted that they stop calling us what they thought we were. Soon we were integrated as spiritual guides, the mentalists helped when they were at deep emotional conflicts. The empaths consoled anyone whose feelings needed to be experienced instead of just being told. Anyone with any power helped out in human lives. And even in those early times, my family were the overseers. We watched over all of our people, and it was a happy existence. Until things went wrong.

There were people who knew about us, and they were jealous. What gave us the right to have these abilities and not them? What gave us the right to order them around and act like we were the best, even though we knew we weren't. We understood that the only reason we were there was to help them. They started to lie to the people, making up Gods that said they needed to rid the world of us. The beings who helped them.

At first, the humans knew that that was untrue, and it wasn't until these so called "saints" decided that they needed to give people an incentive to kill us. By taking them and their families and forcing them into submission. Then little by little, they started to believe them. They started to rebel, then they started to kill. We knew we couldn't fight them. They were our families. So we decided to leave. We knew about the realms at that time and so the current king and eleven of the best of our kind used their combined power to make a portal for one.

When my people began to colonize, and build or new kingdom, those eleven were renamed the Council. They were to help the standing king govern our new world, while still checking on the human one. Even though they kicked us out, we still care about them and wante dto stay in their lives, though were not seen as much. But Its better this way.

* * *

After my disastrous lesson, I decided that should go find my dad and beg him to let me quit these stupid classes. In this behemoth of a castle, its probably gonna take awhile. The Jaia palace, and in other words my home, is a whopping 394,750 square meters. Thats larger than the Malbork Castle, which is the largest castle on earth. Thankfully were not on earth. So its super easy to get lost here. The palace is a city of its own, containing over 4,000 occupants, not including our personal staff, which is about another 600.

The palace starts at the base of the epopéia mountain and continues up to the summit which is about 600 meters. It was modeled with a sort of new-age meets renaissance, so along with stunning towers and beautifully carved statues and ornaments, a lot of the walls are made out of glass polycarbonate blend ( bullet proof). In the palace, most of the shops are at the bottom level; clothing, bakeries, high end restaurants, etc. , and if you continue up, it goes into strictly residential areas, starting from servants of the council to the council itself. The once long expanse of building staccatos from medium to large townhomes. That is until you reach the gate.

The gate leads to where we live. Its brass bars gleam with the sign prestige, and it's intricately carved scrollings are purely astounding. On each side of the gate is a solid gold J engraved. Once you get past the gate, there are sprawling gardens with flowers that are ALWAYS in bloom. Dotting the plane, there are a multitude of guest houses about three stories high, rarely theres one with four. But then you get to my actual house. Its twice the size of buckingham palace, and more high tech. With 10 floors and 953 rooms each equipped with their own bathroom, and a few dozen thrown in here and there, its feffing huge. Its placed right on the top so it overlooks Calliope Bay to the south. My family usually stays on the west wing of the palace, and we leave all the others for our guests when we have balls or festivals.

I have my own floor, the 8th to be exact. This is where my Nursery, game rooms, tutoring sessions, anything that involves me is located. This floor is my sanctuary, and I hate when intruders, like my ass hat of a mandarin tutor, invade it. The surprising thing is that I have never been past the 9th floor. I never wanted to go. Even though my father and the staff like to pretend that I'm clueless, I know what happened up there in the last room. The reason I'm here and she's not.

As I walked my way into the elevator, I looked at the floor keys. Like I said I've never been to the tenth floor, but I dare myself to try. I stand there for at least ten minutes, willing my hands to push the key, then I wimp out and just press the key I need. Today was the same routine, and when I finally crapped out, I pressed the key to the sixth floor where my fathers study was located.

Kitchi Uriel Jaia ⅩⅩⅠ is the standing king of the Jaishia kingdom. He is also the 21st boy to be born. In all of Jaishia history, I am the first girl to ever be born, and there's a reason for that. My father is a very tall man, with a nice strong build but not overly muscular. He has a naturally tan complexion, and has a mop of curly red hair that he slicks back in meetings, but otherwise keeps unruly. He has razor sharp features with super high cheekbones. He also has the best pair of crystal blue eyes.

To any little girl, her daddy is the best thing in the entire world, and it was no different for me. Me and my dad always had that special bond that no one could replace.

My father met my mother, Sai Teodora Zan, while she was on the Council. He said that she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, until I was born. They got married and she got pregnant with me, even though when they found out I was a girl, they advised her to go somewhere far away until I was born, she should have listened.

I walked down the hall to my father's study, hoping he wasn't busy. I heard chattering, and paper ruffling. He probably was just with his secretary. I knocked once and was greeted with a," Come in!" I looked around and saw that in fact he wasn't with his secretary, he was with every prince that surrounded our kingdom.

" Hey daddy, sorry to interrupt, I'll leave" I was about to close the door when he answered.

" Don't be daft monkey, come in and sit down. We were just having a sort of tete a tete about what to expect when you take the throne. In fact, I was just about to send Delaney to go and retrieve you, you should really be here for this."

Now this is what irritates me about not having a sibling. It means that I have to take the throne once he steps down. I'm not about that life. I don't want to rule over a kingdom, I can't rule over a Kingdom.

" All right daddy," he pointed to the window seat I usually sat upon when I came in to talk to him. As I walked I could feel every male eye trained on me. I've been told that I was beautiful, gorgeous even, but I myself do not see it.

I have my dad's tan skin, but a little bit darker because of my mom. I have my mom's jet black hair past the middle of my back but I have my dads curls, with just a hint of red that only comes out when you really look at my hair. I'm also a freaking giraffe. At 5'11 and all legs, I should be put into a zoo. They say that long legs are "alluring", but on me they look like sticks. Everyone says that I look just like my mother, except for my eyes. I doubt it. But these eyes, god these eyes! They are the deepest shade of purple that I have ever seen, but I'm no Albino so their just freaky.

Today, I wasn't wearing anything particularly special. Just a pink ombre skater dress, pink lace up tennis shoes, a white jacket, and my hair was in a simple ponytail. My contacts were bothering me so I put on my glasses. I didn't know what was so fascinating. My father notices their fish mouths and called them to attention.

" My daughter, Princess Sacha, will be joining us today. Will that be a problem?" They all shook their heads." That's what I thought. Now where were we..." he continued on with the meeting. I lost interest in the first fifteen minutes so I started to gaze out the window. I looked down and saw three burly boys jumping up and down underneath the window I was situated in. I smiled at their antics and I could have sworn I heard someone gasp. These people were weird so I decided to leave.

" Daddy, I'm sorry it slipped my mind but I have prior arrangements with Mantha, Is it okay if I duck out a little early?"

" Not at all, sweetheart go have fun, and tell Mantha that I said hello." I walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and told him I will. I turned to address the room. "Good afternoon gentlemen"

"Good afternoon Princess", and with that I got the hell out of there.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

We were all sitting there, trying not to fall asleep to the kings inssesant chatterings. Most of us loathed our monthly trips here, and if it wasn't required to take up a throne, we all would not be sitting here. I just wanted to get through this so I could go home and watch reruns of Law and Order. I was just about to excuse myself to falsely go to the restroom, when there came a light knock on the door. The king said come in and the most beautiful creature stepped through the door.

She had caramel colored skin that looked so soft, and jet black curly hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She was extremely tall, with endless long legs that branched out from the dress she wore. Which she filled very well by the way. She looked at her father and apologized for interrupting, though the king made everybody's day when he asked her to take a seat. As she walked, she was graceful and deliberate with every step she took. I looked around and clearly all eyes were on her.

" Don't even think about it," a boy who sat In the back said.

" And why not," asked a boy sitting next to me.

" Because, she is the kings most prized possession. She is a complete and utter daddy's girl, and if he even sees you looking at her, he will have you kicked out before you can say 'hot'."

" That she is, gentleman, that she is." I spoke. The king caught us staring and quickly called us to attention. When she left however, the mood in the room dropped since we didn't have her beauty to gaze upon anymore. Sigh...Woe is me.

* * *

As I walked out of my fathers office, I again took the elevator and this time went straight to the bottom level. From there I went to the massive kitchen that dominated most of the back end of the floor. It was all hustle and bustle down there; they were trying to get ready for the most prized affair in the palace...my birthday. Each year, my birthday gets more extravagant and since today is my 17th Birthday, it would be the grandest one to date. My notions were proven right when I saw three huge trucks and attached to the backs, what looked like elephants.

Maids were carrying flower arrangements and centerpieces for tables, butlers were directing things where they needed to go, and directing them was our families' trusted groundskeeper, Samuel. This man had a very similar build to my father, but a tad shorter and instead of short, blonde curly hair he had straight, long black locks that he tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His brown eyes always had a jolt of extra life in them, and he speaks with a slight southern gait.

" Hi Sammy!" I called cheerfully to him. He tells me he hates when I call him that, but I know he loves it.

" Princess, how many time do I say not to call me that?"

" And How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me princess! Its S.J Samuel, S.J. Say it with me now, S-dot-J. It's very simple." He gave a tiny smile and I walked away calling a "bye Sammy!" over my shoulder. As I made my way over to the kitchen, I looked around all stealth like to make sure she didn't see me. Who is she you might ask? Well she is my very protective, very watchful, Nanny. Her name is Nelda, but when I was a kid, I always got her name wrong so I just started calling her Neddie. She was actually my second word, the first was of course Da-Da.

Neddie is a pixie, and not the small little meddling creatures you see in pictures, though those surely exist. No, Neddie is a working pixie, meaning her job is to have a job. She can't sit still for long and always has to have something productive to do, unlike the other pixies who laze about and only come out when they can somehow cause you trouble. They're the main reason you can never find your left sock after you take them out of the dryer, and how you almost never have a pencil in school.

Neddie is only 5'3, so compared to my 5'11, she was teeny tiny. She had this translucent almost blue skin that made her look delicate as a flower, and small rosebud lips. Her elongated ears curved at the tips, and she had wide brown eyes that just spoke innocence. Her strikingly silver hair was always platted down her back. Overall there was nothing about her that said she was in charge, except her voice. When Neddie spoke, it was like thunder. It would still be rolling in your bones, minutes after she'd even spoken. In this household, Neddie's word is law.

So you can see why I can't get caught. I'd be skinned alive. I inched myself ever so slightly to the door of the sub-zero refrigerator, flung it open and grabbed one of the thousands of cupcakes being made for my party. Of course I should have known she sees everything, and before I could even take a bite, it was snatched out of my hands, and in its place a shiny green apple. I didn't even hear her walk up! This is some crap!

" And what did you think you were doing?" she asked the question, even though she already knew the answer.

" I was about to eat a delicious cupcake until you came about!" I huffed and turned to stomp away. She chuckled and called after me

" And where do you think your going? " She was really getting on my nerves with the whole 'asking-questions-I-already-know-the-answer-to' bit.

" Again 'till you graced me with your presence, me and the guys were gonna go do something!"

" The guys and I, darling, and does your father know about this?" If my father knew who I was leaving with, he would be perfectly okay with it, but he'd make me take an escort, and if I completely refused, he'd just send someone to follow me.

" Sort of," I mumbled. She eyed me carefully then waved her hand as a sign for me to go on and go. I shot a 'Thanks Neddie' and ran out the back door.

* * *

**Ok did you love it? Did you LOVE it? tell me in the review please! **

**Advice for life!**

**When life hands you lemons... thow them at your neighbor! -Peace, love and firetrucks!**


End file.
